


'Genital Torture' for Kink Bingo

by Miko



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days he wondered how close to the surface Ichigo's hollow really was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Genital Torture' for Kink Bingo

Though it would have taken torture to get him to admit it, Uryuu did trust Ichigo. Trusted him with his life, trusted him with his _soul_ , trusted him - and even torture would not have made him admit this - with his heart.

But there were moments... when he caught a flash of black in the other teen's eyes, when Ichigo's smile stretched just a bit wider than it should have been able to, when a cruel expression flitted over his face... there were moments when Uryuu wasn't sure he trusted Ichigo with his body. Some days he wondered how close to the surface Ichigo's hollow really was.

Especially when he was pinned down, naked and helpless, and Ichigo was eyeing him more like a meal than a sex object.

"Kurosaki..." The warning he'd intended to give fell rather flat when Ichigo grabbed his cock and stroked him hard, and the rest of Uryuu's words were lost in a rush of air.

"Relax, Ishida," Ichigo said. There was a faint edge to his voice, a hint of mocking, overtones and harmonics that Uryuu had heard before. "There's nothing you can do, so you might as well enjoy it."

The words had _not_ been intended to instil faith in him, Uryuu was certain. Quite the opposite. He squirmed and tried again to get free, but even one-handed Ichigo was easily able to grip his wrists and keep them stretched out above his head. Ichigo had all the leverage, and to add insult to injury outweighed him by quite a lot, all of it pure muscle.

His heart was pounding with an equal mix of nerves and lust. Uryuu kept a wary eye on Ichigo's face, watching for the first hint of a mask's outline that would tell him this had gone too far. There was nothing there, not yet, but Uryuu could feel the other teen's reiatsu rising.

"Scared?" Ichigo taunted him. Before Uryuu could answer, he squeezed down hard on Uryuu's cock, painfully tight.

Uryuu's breath hissed out between his teeth, and he went very still. "Kurosaki, you're hurting me."

"You can handle it," Ichigo said, casual and confident. "You take worse than this in battle and don't even notice it." He eased up, but then shifted his hand down so he could wrap his fingers around Ishida's balls, as well. He squeezed again, and this time Uryuu couldn't stop a grunt of pain from escaping him.

"That doesn't mean I enjoy it," Uryuu protested when he recovered his control. He would not cry out, he would _not_. It would just encourage the bastard, egg him on.

The smile that spread over Ichigo's face had the same dangerous edge to it as his voice, too hard and bright and wide to be real. Just this side of sanity - and Uryuu wasn't sure which side of the line they were currently on.

"You will," Ichigo purred, the eerie resonance in his voice turning the husky sound evil.

He released Uryuu with _both_ hands, but before Uryuu could register and take advantage of the fact that his arms were free, Ichigo had scooted down and taken Uryuu's cock into his mouth. The soft, wet heat of him felt sinfully good, but it was the warning edge of teeth against his tip that made Uryuu go utterly still.

Ichigo made a growling sound that somehow managed to convey satisfaction along with threat. He lowered his head further and sucked hard in a way that made Uryuu moan helplessly. Then he gasped, because Ichigo had let him feel the edge of his teeth again, scraping hard against the side of his shaft.

"Fuck, Kurosaki," he breathed out, trembling on the edge of pleasure and pain. Ichigo took a little more of him into his mouth, and bit down a little harder, keeping him balanced perfectly between two extremes.

He could have fought, could have beaten Ichigo off him and gotten away. He could have, but he didn't. Not because Ichigo could _hurt_ him before he got loose, though that was certainly true. Not because Uryuu didn't want to hurt him in turn, which he would certainly have to in order to get free. Not because Uryuu was afraid that leaving now would mean losing Ichigo for good.

No, he didn't fight because Ichigo was _right_ , the bastard. The skittering thrill of not knowing whether Ichigo would take it that little bit too far added an element of danger to the whole thing, making his heart pound that much faster and his cock throb that much harder.

Then Ichigo slid the rest of the way down, the tip of Uryuu's cock nestled in the muscles of his throat as he swallowed. At the same moment he twisted his fingers around Uryuu's balls again and tightened them, squeezing viciously enough to make Uryuu break his vow not to cry out.

It hurt, _fuck_ , he'd never felt anything quite like it, not even in his deadliest battles. But at the same time Ichigo was now bobbing his head up and down on Uryuu's cock, licking and sucking and scraping his teeth until the flesh felt ten times as sensitive as it should have been.

Uryuu alternated between whimpers and hoarse shouts, rocking his hips up into Ichigo's mouth, writhing to try to get free of the painful constriction on his balls. Orgasm was building, but coming slower than usual because of the pain mixed with the pleasure. That only made Uryuu all the more aware of it, of the slow coil winding tight in his gut and the liquid fire worming its way through his veins.

Then Ichigo stopped moving abruptly, his mouth just barely covering the tip of Uryuu's cock, though he was doing amazing things with his tongue over the head. Caught right on the threshold of orgasm, Uryuu groaned a protest, and then screamed when Ichigo clamped his teeth down hard. For one heart-shattering moment Uryuu was honestly afraid he intended to bite the head right off.

With panic and lust gripping him in equal measure, Uryuu looked down at the other teen and saw the thing he'd most been dreading. The eyes that looked back at him were black and gold, not white and amber. Ichigo's cruel expression promised that he'd only begun to explore what 'agony' really meant.

Terror shot through Uryuu, adrenalin pumping through his body and bringing every nerve to full alert. In that instant Ichigo dragged the tip of his tongue hard over Uryuu's slit, and released his grip with fingers and teeth completely, leaving only pleasure to overwhelm him in a crashing tsunami wave.

The world spun and went black, and Uryuu screamed again as he came.

For a moment afterward, he thought he'd gone blind. For a moment, he thought he was _dead_. Then he realized he'd closed his eyes at some point, and forced them open with a groan.

Ichigo had settled beside him, smirking and generally looking very pleased with himself. Uryuu stared into his perfectly normal, _human_ eyes, and saw only the smug satisfaction of a teenaged male who'd made his partner come hard enough to see stars.

Some days, he really did wonder how close to the surface the hollow was.

Other days, he was afraid he already knew the answer.

Today, he wasn't entirely sure it was a bad thing.


End file.
